Last chance to break the chains
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Après avoir fui l'organisation de Grindelwald et avoir trouvé refuge à Londres chez Newt Scamander et ses amis, Credence Barebone pensait que ce calme et cette nouvelle famille demeureraient. Néanmoins, un rêve particulier le poussa à prendre une décision et à essayer de briser le destin qui lui était destiné. Newt/Credence [PAUSE]
1. Beaucoup de souffrance

Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Film : Fantastic Beasts  
Couple : Newt Scamander/Credence Barebone  
Genre : Tragédie/Romance  
Résumé : Après avoir fui l'organisation de Grindelwald et avoir trouvé refuge à Londres chez Newt Scamander et ses amis, Credence Barebone pensait que ce calme et cette nouvelle famille demeureraient. Néanmoins, un rêve particulier le poussa à prendre une décision et à essayer de briser le destin qui lui était destiné.

 **Petit blabla introductif** : Voici une fic post-Crimes of Grindewald, ma première fic sur Les Animaux Fantastiques mais aussi, sur ce couple qui m'a fait fondre. Il est si doux et finalement, si riche en potentiel. J'espère donc que vous aller aimer, et si jamais vous débutez dans ce ship, j'espère vous le faire aimer encore plus !

Cette fic comportera une dizaine de chapitres (peut-être 12/13).

J'ai vu pour la première fois (honte à moi) les _Harry Potter_ i peine deux ans et commencez à véritablement les lire il y a quelques mois, donc j'ai quelques lacunes et malgré mes longues recherches, il peut y avoir des incohérences dans l'univers, je ne sais pas trop comment je m'en suis sortie. Donc j'espère sincèrement ne pas vous froisser !

Allez, sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 1  
 **Beaucoup de souffrance  
** _-''-_

La pluie qui se déversait à torrent ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Au loin, le tonnerre claquait, mais dans la clairière, le son de l'orage paraissait lointain, en réel contraste avec les zébrures du ciel qui éclairaient à plusieurs reprises l'entièreté du panorama.

Un groupe de personnes se tenait de proche en proche, protégé de la pluie par de longues capes noires aux capuchons de la même couleur pour certains, tandis que l'eau de pluie trempait ceux donc la vision n'était pas gâchée par le tissu.

Devant le groupe, se tenait un jeune homme, droit, mais tremblant. Aucune pèlerine ni manteau ne le protégeait du vent, de l'eau et du froid, et ses cheveux courts d'un noir de jais laissaient couler de lourdes gouttes le long de son visage fin. Son souffle était erratique, mais sa main tendue en avant maintenait fermement une baguette au bois noir, et malgré les tremblements de son bras, il pointait du bout de celle-ci un autre homme.

Alors que le premier debout possédait une expression partagée entre incertitude, peur et chagrin, le second était agenouillé à même le sol, genoux pressés contre l'herbe trempée. Ses mains semblaient ligotées derrière son dos, et il rivait un regard clair et parfaitement résigné vers l'autre homme maintenant la baguette vers lui. Un faible sourire vint finalement éclairer le visage pâle de celui aux cheveux clairs et de sa voix craquelée, il parla :

« Fais-le, Credence. Tu dois le faire, tout va bien se passer… »

Au son de sa voix, le brun tressauta, mais il raffermit sa poigne autour de la baguette où ruisselait l'eau. Leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas, l'un ayant capitulé, l'autre instable. Malgré les regards pointés dans leur direction, n'offrant aucune échappatoire, ils étaient plongés dans leur petite bulle. Dans leur monde loin de tout.

« Credence, » répéta l'homme agenouillé en lui offrant un petit sourire triste, l'eau ayant totalement trempé ses cheveux au naturel si farouches. « Il le faut. J'ai _confiance_ en toi. »

Retenant soudain un sanglot, Credence se mordit vivement la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, alors que ses larmes étaient avalées par les gouttes de pluie. Son partenaire sans défense lui faisait face sans peur, sans regret. Mais ses yeux verts autrefois pétillants de vie et de joie allaient le hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« Ils ne te laisseront pas mourir… Ma vie arrive à sa fin, et je préfère que ça soit de ta main et non de la leur. »

Secouant lentement la tête comme pour s'échapper d'un maudit rêve, Credence pleura à nouveau, mais sans lâcher la baguette toujours dirigée vers l'homme à ses pieds, restreint dans ses mouvements.

Soudain, il sentit de l'agitation derrière lui. Le vent devint plus fort, l'odeur de brûlé atteint ses narines et la foudre frappa non loin de là, éclairant les yeux à présent chagrinés de Newt Scamander.

« Credence, _s'il te plaît_ … »

Sa voix se brisa au même moment que le cœur de Credence Barebone qui murmura un « je suis tellement désolé » étranglé avant que les hommes en cape noir ne viennent et le pousse à agir.

Puis, ce fut un éclair verdâtre qui vint s'échapper de sa baguette tremblante, celui-ci percutant de plein fouet le corps de Newt Scamander.

O

Au moment où Credence Barebone s'éveillait en sursaut, l'onde de choc qui s'échappa de son corps vint percuter le bureau de sa chambre, renversant pots à crayons et soufflant toutes les feuilles, mais aussi, vint s'écraser contre les cadres photo, sur sa commode et sur les pots des plantes exotiques qu'il faisait pousser ici. Le tout fut éjecté de façon désorganisée avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant.

Mais le jeune homme ne se soucia pas tout de suite du bazar qu'il avait apporté à sa chambre. Là, assis et emmêlé dans les chaudes couettes de son lit, il tenta de calmer sa respiration, une main contre son cœur. Ses cheveux coupés courts étaient pourtant ébouriffés et humides de sueur alors que tous les membres de son corps tremblaient de façon irrégulière.

Ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar, mais cette fois-ci, si précis et proche de la réalité. Il se rappelait de cette odeur de brûlé, de la fraicheur, de la pluie contre son corps et de la détresse immense dans laquelle il avait été. Mais il se força à respirer convenablement en refermant les yeux, tout en faisant le clair dans son esprit.

Il était à Londres, dans la maison appartenant initialement à Newt que ce dernier avait ensorcelé afin de créer une sorte de quartier général, mais aussi, un lieu de confort pour tout le groupe. Tina Goldstein y logeait, avec sa sœur Queenie. Elle et Credence avaient quitté les rangs de Gellert Grindelwald lors d'une bataille, ayant tous deux pu percer à jour les véritables intentions du sorcier.

Jacob Kowalski avait aussi une chambre ici, qu'il partageait avec Queenie. Nagini avait elle aussi habité un temps ici avant de partir rejoindre ses parents en Asie avec qui elle voulait relouer des liens et partager ses derniers jours en tant qu'humaine. Theseus le frère de Newt passait parfois ici et utilisait ce lieu pour tenir des réunions secrètes concernant les directives à prendre contre Grindelwald, ayant peur que le ministère ne soit rempli de taupes. Albus Dumbledore avait lui aussi passé plus d'une fois le pas de cette porte, apportant toujours des objets incongrus et utiles pour l'enseignement de Credence –il avait aussi pu lui affirmer que Grindelwald lui avait menti concernant ses origines-

Mais grâce à tout ça, même s'il ne savait toujours pas qui était précisément ses parents, il avait trouvé une famille. Oui, une _famille_. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas de sang, ceci n'avait plus aucune importance car les liens fondés étaient forts et lui étaient précieux.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte de sa chambre, et Credence sursauta, la couette tombant sur le sol sans plus de cérémonie.

« Tout va bien, là-dedans ? »

C'était la voix de Tina, et les yeux du brun se braquèrent sur l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de sa porte, espérant ne pas l'avoir réveillé en pleine nuit. Mais il fut soulagé de voir qu'il était presque sept heures, tout le petit monde devait être en train de se lever, et le cauchemar dans lequel avait été Credence avait bouleversé son heure de réveil habituelle.

« Ou-… Oui ! Encore un cauchemar, rien de plus ! » s'exclama donc Credence en sautant hors du lit tout en s'emparant de sa baguette déposée sur la table de nuit.

En quelques coups de baguettes et sans incantation vocale, la magie opéra et la chambre commença à se ranger toute seule.

« Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas ! » ajouta Tina derrière la porte de façon sincère avant que ses bruits de pas ne s'éloignent loin dans le couloir.

Tina et ses amis étaient habitués, et alors qu'au début ils s'inquiétaient de voir Credence perde le contrôle de sa magie quand il avait un sommeil agité, à présent, il ne s'en souciait plus autant que quelques mois auparavant. Après tout, Credence parvenait petit à petit à contrôler l'Obscurus en lui, et les dégâts causés par la perte de contrôle de sa magie devenaient moins terribles. La preuve était qu'au petit matin, Credence n'avait pas brisé les fenêtres de sa chambre contrairement à ce qui s'était produit plusieurs fois à ses débuts.

Ainsi, une fois que tout fut rangé comme à l'origine, et le lit fait, Credence s'habilla et après un bref regard dans le miroir de sa chambre, ouvrit la porte en bois. Le couloir était long et accommodé à la magie pour contenir bien plus de pièces que ce que cette petite maison londonienne pouvait contenir. Les tableaux sur les murs contenaient des personnes animées qui discutaient ou bien restaient dans leur coin à peindre, tandis qu'un portrait de la famille Goldstein était accroché près de la chambre de Tina.

Tout le monde semblait avoir trouvé son nid ici, même si les deux sœurs repartaient parfois pour New York durant des périodes de deux ou trois mois.

Alors qu'il traversait le couloir encore quelque peu sonné par le cauchemar, Credence commença à percevoir des éclats de voix, notamment celle égayée de Queenie ainsi que la radio moldu que Jacob activait le matin très tôt et qui restait allumée un long moment pour que les sorciers puissent eux aussi se tenir informés de l'actualité des no-maj.

« As-tu d'autres questions ? » fit alors la voix de Queenie alors que Credence entrait dans la cuisine ouverte après avoir descendu les marches du salon.

La blonde se trouvait assise sur le canapé face à une table basse, et Newt en face d'elle assis en tailleurs à même le sol à scruter curieusement les cartes divinatoires face cachées placées devant lui. Les deux sorciers étaient déjà habillés, Queenie, coiffée et maquillée avec une précision habituelle, et lorsque le brun s'approcha du plan de travail, là où étaient en train de cuir deux œufs et du bacon sans l'intervention d'un cuisinier, il salua tout le petit monde.

Queenie et Newt quittèrent aussitôt les cartes des yeux pour porter un grand sourire à Credence.

« Bien dormi ? » demandèrent en cœur les deux sorciers avant de se lancer un regard amusé.

Ne souhaitant pas les inquiéter encore une fois, Credence opta pour un petit mensonge et leur assura qu'il avait passé une bonne nuit. Et lorsqu'il s'assit à la table de la cuisine avec son assiette garnie du petit déjeuner, Tina entrait elle aussi en trombe dans la cuisine pour s'installer devant un café bien chaud.

Et la jeune femme comprit au regard fatigué et quelque peu suppliant de Credence qu'il valait mieux ne pas qu'elle mentionne le réveil violent qu'elle avait entendu en passant près de sa chambre.

« Donc, es-tu prêt à ce que je lise ta destinée ? » demanda Queenie à l'adresse de Newt, mains jointes dans l'excitation.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que… ce jeu de cartes soit très fiable, » tenta Newt avec un petit sourire amusé.

Tina jeta un regard quelque peu exaspéré vers Credence assis en face d'elle à déguster tranquillement son petit déjeuner, et le brun ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit sourire en coin. Queenie était toujours pleine de ressources, et tout le monde était soulagé de l'avoir vu reprendre du poil de la bête.

« Elles ont été ensorcelées par une sorcière on ne peut plus qualifiée, » insista la blonde en hochant lentement la tête. « Mon amie est une vraie génie ! Je t'assure, il y aura au moins quelques points qui seront assurément vrais concernant ton futur. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas, allons-y, » lui fit Newt visiblement un peu mal à l'aise à ce que la jeune femme lui dévoile son potentiel destin.

Du coin des yeux, Credence ne vit pas Jacob et comprit que ce dernier était parti tôt ce matin, à la boulangerie qu'il avait ouverte aussi à Londres, et qui marchait tout aussi bien que celle new-yorkaise.

« Tu as compris, tu vas piocher deux cartes pour chaque catégorie, » reprit Queenie plus lentement avant de lever un index. « Travail, amour et santé, » ajouta-t-elle en énumérant avec le reste de ses doigts.

Les yeux de Credence se glissèrent jusqu'à Newt qui hochait lentement la tête son index tapotant nerveusement le rebord de la table. Tout en mâchant lentement le morceau de viande qu'il avait en bouche, Credence ne le quitta pas des yeux, finalement intrigué par ce jeu.

Jusque-là, on lui avait dit que seuls les voyants et prophètes compétents étaient capables de lire partiellement l'avenir.

« Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? » lui demanda joyeusement Queenie.

« Hum… » réfléchit Newt, seconde main venant gratter son menton pensivement. « J'opterai pour _travail_. »

Tandis que Newt piochait les cartes sous les directives de Queenie, l'esprit de Credence dériva lentement ailleurs, mais heureux de voir que les matins étaient toujours si animés chez les sorciers, ou du moins, dans cette famille. Il se demanda si lui aussi aimerait être conscient de son futur, de connaître l'exactitude de ses gestes, et des ses potentielles prouesses. Savoir quelles seraient ses futures erreurs, ses futurs échecs, pour peut-être mieux les éviter.

Et puis…

Ses yeux tombèrent ensuite sur Tina qui observait sa sœur et Newt en pleine session de divination avec un certain désespoir, ses deux mains autour de la chaude tasse de café.

Et Tina ? Est-ce que son destin était tout de même lié à celui de Newt ? Il se sentit soudain bien bête de penser à ça, mais lorsqu'il avait appris quelques mois auparavant que la relation amoureuse que Tina et Newt avaient essayé d'entretenir n'avait pas été concluante, il s'était senti attristé pour eux mais aussi… Quelque peu _soulagé_.

Lorsque Tina reporta son regard vers lui, Credence abaissa aussitôt les yeux, remerciant le ciel ou Merlin, quel qu'il soit, que la cadette Goldstein ne soit pas elle aussi doté du don de Legilimency, ou bien il n'aurait pas été capable de dissimuler plus longtemps ses pensées.

Mais lorsqu'il reporta un regard réservé vers Queenie qui était en train de lire activement le futur d'un Newt un peu perdu, Credence se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Vivant la plupart partie de son temps sous le même toit, la jeune blonde avait très certainement dû avoir entendu plus d'une fois les pensées qu'il pouvait avoir quand il contemplait Newt, travaillait à ses côtés ou bien, simplement quand il le croisait dans les couloirs.

La jeune femme devait très certainement être au courant qu'il en pinçait pour Newt Scamander, et ce, depuis les premiers jours après sa fuite du groupe de Grindelwald. Mais étrangement, il fut moins gêné que ce qu'il aurait dû être à une époque quand il ne savait pas les sorciers aussi ouverts d'esprit. Aimer un autre homme n'était pas aussi tabou que chez les moldus, et Credence s'était senti si soulagé à cette idée, même s'il avait mis un peu de temps à assimiler l'information.

« Amour ou santé ? » interrogea alors Queenie, ce qui sortit Credence de sa rêverie.

« Santé ? » proposa Newt en arquant un sourcil avant de se tourner vers la table de la cuisine où se trouvaient Credence et Tina. « Vous avez entendu ? Apparemment mon nom sera mentionné dans les programmes scolaire, » ajouta-t-il donc, enjoué.

Visiblement, il s'était prêté au jeu.

« J'ai cru entendre que tu finiras sans un sou aussi, » lui répondit Tina avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, voyons, » coupa Queenie en fronçant les sourcils avant de sourire à nouveau plus grandement à sa nouvelle victime. « Très bien, va pour la santé. »

Alors que Queenie mélangeait à nouveau les cartes devant elle, Tina se levait pour récupérer l'un des croissants encore tièdes qu'avait mis au four Jacob pour la petite bande avant de partir, et elle se pressa pensivement dos contre le plan de travail, regardant sa sœur et Newt en pleine concentration.

« Je t'en prie, tu peux piocher deux cartes, » l'invita la cadette des Goldstein d'un geste de la main.

Newt parut un instant étudier du regard les cartes faces cachées, puis se pencha pour récupérer celle la plus excentrée à gauche. De sa position, Credence remarqua que la porte brilla d'une lueur argentée quand les doigts du magizoologiste rencontrèrent le papier de la carte. Queenie récupéra ensuite les deux cartes choisies par Newt, et retourna la première au centre de la table en poussant toutes les autres.

De sa position, bien que Newt pouvait voir l'entièreté de la carte représentant la tête d'un homme entourée de plusieurs fils dorés sans jamais le toucher, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire.

« Newt, un choix sera pris te concernant de près ou de loin, prise par une autre personne, » dit-elle pensivement.

« C'est un peu vague cette histoire, » fit Tina dans son coin en déposant la tasse vide dans l'évier.

Queenie leva la tête vers sa sœur ainée et lui fit les gros yeux.

« Et… C'est tout ? Pour cette carte ? » tenta Newt qui tendit une main en avant dans l'optique de voir la carte de plus près.

Mais la blonde tapa sa main avant même que ses doigts n'eurent rencontré la carte et sous la surprise, Newt la retira aussitôt.

« N'y touche plus, je te l'ai dit, ça pourrait rompre le sortilège, » lui expliqua Queenie avant de s'emparer de la seconde carte choisie par Newt qui n'avait pas été encore dévoilée. « Eh oui, ne t'en fais pas, souvent, c'est deux à deux que les cartes fonctionnent. »

Hochant prestement la tête, Newt baissa ensuite les yeux vers Pickett qui semblait sortir d'un long sommeil, ce dernier s'extirpant lourdement de la poche de sa veste de costume impeccablement repassée par Credence qui avait été de corvée de lavage en ce début de semaine. Le petit animal tituba quelque peu avant de se percher sur l'épaule de Newt et scruter lui aussi curieusement le jeu.

Au même moment, Queenie retournait la seconde carte et la plaça près de celle à la tête enveloppée de fils dorés. Cette fois-ci, un corps était brièvement dessiné, de la tête aux pieds, mais derrière, recouvrant presque l'entièreté de la surface, était estompé la forme d'un crâne humain.

« Oh, » fit simplement Queenie alors que Newt arquait un sourcil.

Malgré le fait qu'elle trouvait ce jeu terriblement ridicule et irréel, Tina tendit la tête vers la table basse, ses mains toujours sous le robinet déversant de son eau chaude.

« J'ai beau ne pas y connaître grand-chose en matière divinatoire, » lâcha Newt plus lentement. « Je doute que ça soit une bonne nouvelle. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Credence de tendre l'oreille, tout en terminant pensivement son assiette d'œuf.

« Eh bien, ça indiquerait que… Ce choix te sera néfaste, » lui fit lentement Queenie en tentant un regard de réconfort vers son ami dont le visage s'était décomposé. « Mais, tu sais, ça ne concerne pas que la mort. Cette carte est liée à tout autre événement un peu négatif, » reprit-elle donc plus vivement. « Peut-être vas-tu simplement te casser une jambe parce que le choix de Tina a été de ne pas déblayer la neige devant chez nous. »

Tina plissa aussitôt les yeux à cette pique, cette dernière s'étant rapprochée de la table basse maintenant qu'elle était prête, manteau sous le bras.

« Regarde par toi-même, c'est si propre que tu pourrais même lécher le sol, » l'avertit sa sœur ainée en désignant d'un mouvement du menton la fenêtre derrière eux qui s'ouvrait sur le panorama enneigé de la rue.

Mais Newt rit jaune, pas si convaincu que cela. Lui qui pensait ne pas se préoccuper de son avenir même s'il apprenait quelques bribes de ce dernier, se voyait à ne pas en être très fier. Il se tripotait nerveusement les doigts alors que les deux sœurs disputaient du déblayage de la neige qui était devenu un sujet de conversation récurrent depuis qu'il s'était mis à neiger dès début décembre.

« Allons plutôt voir du côté de l'amour ! » s'exclama soudain Queenie en se retournant vivement vers Newt qui sursauta, s'étant perdu dans ses pensées en observant la douce neige blanche derrière la vitre.

« Est-ce réellement nécessaire ? » murmura Newt en détournant rapidement les yeux.

Il ignora le petit sourire victorieux de Queenie qui avait très certainement dû lire ses pensées à la seconde où il avait tenté de les dissimuler derrière un calcul de l'heure à laquelle il devrait aller rendre visite aux Diricrawls pour nettoyer leur habitat avant que les petits n'aillent se coucher.

« Évidemment ! Il me tarde d'en savoir un peu plus sur toi, Newt, » ajouta-t-elle l'air de rien, comme si elle ne possédait pas un don puissant en Legilimency.

« Queenie, on va finir par être en retard… » intervint Tina en tapant du pied.

« Deux minutes, » fit-elle sans se préoccuper des propos de sa sœur.

Alors que Newt piochait à nouveau deux cartes, le visage un peu rouge, Credence s'était figé dans son geste, la dernière bouchée de ses œufs dans sa bouche, fourchette entre ses dents. Tina quant à elle, se retourna vers lui en poussant un soupir de frustration, mais un sourire naquit rapidement sur ses lèvres en apercevant Credence perdu dans ses pensées à observer Newt qui tendait les cartes à Queenie.

« Es-tu prêt ? » lui demanda Queenie au grand sourire, maintenant fermement les deux cartes dans ses mains délicates.

« Je-… Je suppose qu'un autre tirage n'est pas possible ? » lui demanda Newt en se raclant la gorge, se sentant épié par le don de Queenie qui dévorait ses pensées.

Queenie lui offrit un rapide clin d'œil et Newt déglutit alors que Tina s'impatientait près de la porte de la cuisine-salon. Inconsciemment, Newt détourna un instant les yeux vers Credence et croisa le regard du brun qui abaissa aussitôt la tête vers son assiette pour réunir activement les morceaux de pain à l'aide de sa fourchette.

Tina observa ce bref échange et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand le sourire de Queenie s'évanouit à nouveau, ce qui attisa la curiosité de la brunette et Newt. Elle venait de poser ses yeux sur la première carte, sans l'avoir tout de suite déposé au milieu, ce qui était d'autant plus inquiétant.

« Je vais… finir seul mais heureux au milieu de mes bêtes ? » proposa Newt sans trop d'espoir, troublé par l'attitude complexée de la blonde en face de lui.

« Non, tu-… » Queenie se racla la gorge pour ensuite déposer la carte face découverte sur la table. « Ce n'est pas à interpréter au pied de la lettre, hein ? La divination est toujours très _délicate_. »

Tina qui s'était rapprochée de la table basse et Newt, se penchèrent vers la carte, curieux. Il s'agissait d'un corps à nouveau dessiné entièrement dans la carte, et un segment électrique irradiait l'être humain dessiné. Credence de son côté, avait coupé son souffle, ses deux poings pressés contre la table, tête tournée vers le petit groupe visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » la poussa Newt sans lâcher des yeux la carte de divination où l'éclair brillait à la lueur des lumières de la pièce.

« Beaucoup… Beaucoup de souffrance, » déclara Queenie, penaude.

* * *

 _Voici donc le tout premier chapitre d'un projet tout nouveau. J'ai donc pris quelques libertés tout en essayant de rester cohérente dans l'univers, et j'espère que cela vous a plu._

 _Dites-le moi, donnez moi votre avis, ou quelques conseils si vous en avez !_

 _Dites-moi surtout si c'est une bonne idée et si ça vous plairait une suite car je crois avoir pas mal d'idées :)_

 _Ciaou !_


	2. Quel était son patronus ?

_-''-_  
Chapitre 2  
 **Quel était son patronus ?  
** _-''-_

 _« Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » la poussa Newt sans lâcher des yeux la carte de divination où l'éclair brillait à la lueur des lumières de la pièce._

 _« Beaucoup… Beaucoup de souffrance, » déclara Queenie, penaude._

Tina foudroya sa sœur du regard alors que Credence écarquillait les yeux, ses poings se refermant plus douloureusement. Newt Scamander était bien le dernier à mériter une souffrance amoureuse. Newt était bon, et personne ne pouvait lui souhaiter du mal, hormis ses ennemis. Le brun fut contraint de laisser vagabonder son esprit un peu autre part, dans ses espaces plus calmes, afin d'apaiser la soudaine irritation causée par l'Obscurus qui accentuait bien trop souvent sa colère.

« Ce n'est pas très… optimiste, si je peux me permettre, » fit Newt avec pourtant un petit sourire ironique.

« Ce ne sont que des foutaises, Newt, » ajouta Tina en secouant lentement la tête, pourtant à l'expression quelque peu préoccupée. « Et si tu lui montrais la dernière carte qu'on en finisse, » reprit-elle à l'adresse de sa sœur en tapotant son épaule.

Pour se forcer à penser à autre chose, tendu par l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdie, Credence se leva avec son assiette et son verre à présent vide et se dirigea vers l'évier tout en tendant l'oreille. Newt quant à lui, hocha la tête quand Queenie lui demanda du regard s'il était prêt pour la suite.

Ainsi, sans regarder cette fois-ci, elle retourna la toute dernière carte au sein de la table basse en verre et Credence s'arrêta, ses mains contre l'évier, osant un petit regard vers Newt.

Il aurait aimé savoir qui serait la personne qui finirait par faire battre le cœur de Newt. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas être obligatoirement mauvaise, peut-être cette souffrance dont parlait Queenie serait dû à la perte de cette personne chère. Mais dans un petit recoin de son cœur, Credence s'était mis à espérer que peut-être… Ses sentiments naissants étaient réciproques.

Le rouge lui monta soudain aux joues, espérant que Queenie n'ait pas entendu les pensées qu'il avait presque hurlées dans son esprit mais visiblement la petite troupe paraissait plus absorbée par la carte à présent dévoilée.

Il s'agissait d'un dessin de deux personnes cette fois-ci, côte à côte, et l'une de leurs mains étaient reliée par un fil couleur rouge qui brillait à la lueur du lustre au-dessus de leur tête, et Newt Scamander se prit à espérer que ça ne soit pas un autre message sous-jacent lui indiquait une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Excellent ! » reprit Queenie soudain plus enjouée. « Malgré la souffrance ingérée, cet amour sera profondément puissant et réciproque. Et la réciprocité parfaite et quelque chose de toujours recherché activement, pas forcément acquise dans un couple. »

Malgré lui, les joues de Newt s'empourprèrent à nouveau, pas réellement habitué à ce qu'on questionne sa vie amoureuse. Il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être Tina avec qui il était heureusement resté très ami, et il fut soulagé de savoir qu'il trouverait finalement sa moitié malgré le fait que les gens le trouvait en général particulièrement ennuyant comme personnage.

Mais Newt, alors qu'un léger sourire lui montait aux lèvres, secoua vivement la tête, retombant sur terre. Ce n'était qu'un jeu de cartes après tout, seul de très bons magiciens étaient capables de percevoir des parcelles de l'avenir. Mais tant il fut troublé par les dires de Queenie qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard brûlant de Credence Barebone rivé vers lui.

« Credence, chéri, tu veux en savoir un peu plus sur ton avenir ? » l'interrogea soudain Queenie, ce qui le fit presque sursauter.

« Ce soir, Queenie ! » s'impatienta Tina en tapotant sa montre du bout de son index. « On va se trouver en plein trafic et tu vas encore rouspéter. »

Mais Credence fut soulagé, n'ayant pas réellement envie de subir le même traitement que Newt. De ce fait, la blonde hocha la tête avec un petit sourire doux à l'égard de Credence, ayant compris qu'il préférait rester inconscient quant à son destin, puis les cartes se rangèrent d'elle-même alors qu'elle se levait pour récupérer son manteau rouge.

« Ce soir c'est à moi de cuisinier, vous avez la journée pour vous préparer psychologiquement, » leur sourit Newt en se levant de sa position assise, défroissant ainsi son pantalon d'une main.

« Et toi tu as toute la journée pour nous préparer quelque chose de comestible, autant commencer tout de suite, » lui répondit Tina sous le même ton pour ensuite se tourner vers Credence toujours près du lavabo. « Credence, si tu vas aujourd'hui faire les courses pour de nouveaux libres, peux-tu me ramener le dernier volume des recherches de Powell, s'il te plaît. »

« Je ferais ça, » lui assura Credence en se rapprochant du salon. « Bonne journée. »

Queenie les salua de la main, toujours souriante, et elle s'approcha de sa sœur, et une fois qu'elles furent toutes les deux au centre du salon, elles disparurent dans un sourd « poc », laissant les deux hommes tous les deux seuls dans la petite maison londonienne soudain bien calme.

Newt fut le premier à bouger tout en se grattant nerveusement le crâne après la petite scénette du jeu de cartes et se tourna vers Credence.

« Aujourd'hui, rien de bien conséquent à faire vis-à-vis des animaux, et je ne sors pas, » lui fit-il alors que leurs regards se croisèrent. « As-tu… une envie particulière ? Un sort que tu aimerais approfondir ? Ou de nouveaux que tu aimerais apprendre ? »

Apprendre que Newt ne partait pas à l'aventure aujourd'hui –parfois le contraignant à partir pour plusieurs jours-, Credence fut intérieurement enjoué, et se mit donc à réfléchir. Il avait appris la magie d'un côté avec Gellert Grindelwald et d'un autre côté avec Newt Scamander, mais inutile de mentionner le fait que leurs méthodes étaient totalement en contradiction, et que le jeune garçon ne regrettait en rien son retournement de veste.

Newt lui avait tant appris. Queenie et Tina aussi, notamment concernant le monde des sorciers en général et de leur culture, tandis que Jacob avait été un excellent professeur de cuisine mais aussi, des traditions moldus qu'il n'avait pas eu le plaisir de poursuivre suite à sa mère adoptive très restrictive.

« Au retour des courses j'aimerais… » commença Credence, ses yeux arrêtant leur chemin sur la fenêtre qui donnait sur le monde extérieur, la neige ayant recommencé à tomber en silence. « J'aimerais à nouveau tester un patronus. »

Un petit sourire fila sur les lèvres de Newt, aimant particulièrement la persévérance de son ami. Credence avait un grand pouvoir, et la formation d'un patronus avait des attentes allant au-delà du pouvoir. Mais le brun semblait vouloir produire lui aussi ce sort de protection.

« Bonne idée, » lui fit donc Newt avec entrain. « Je sens que tu es proche du but et pourtant ce n'est pas donné à tous. Certains sorciers ne parviennent jamais à produire un patronus. »

Par manque de souvenirs heureux, Credence l'avait deviné. Il y un an, jamais il n'aurait été capable de canaliser assez de souvenirs doux pour composer un patronus, mais à présent, il arrivait à puiser de joyeuses pensées concernant le groupe auquel il appartenait.

Il se sentait avancer. Il se sentait épanoui malgré ses longs mois d'isolation et de doutes. Il se sentait aller mieux, et pria pour que ça continue ainsi.

O

En début d'après-midi, lui et Newt Scamander transplanèrent à la périphérie de Londres, à la sortie d'une forêt, près d'une vieille maison abandonnée, là où la circulation était faible. La clairière derrière la demeure qui s'effondrait était le lieu d'entrainement adéquat qu'utilisait très souvent Credence, et comme à son habitude, Newt déposa quelques sorts autour de ce lieu emblématique pour les protéger des yeux de potentiels voyageurs.

Credence resta un instant immobile au milieu de la clairière, protégé du froid par une chaude écharpe noire et un manteau gris. Il scrutait la maison en pierre presque ensevelie sous la neige, qui semblait s'être éteinte du monde, mais qui paraissait pourtant toujours observer. Il entendit la neige craquer sous les bottines de Newt qui arrivait derrière lui, et Credence se retourna vers l'autre homme, lui aussi protégé par son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison, baguette en main.

« C'est plutôt apaisant ici, avec toute cette neige, » fit remarquer Newt qui contemplait les alentours tout en s'approchant du brun.

Credence hocha brièvement la tête, en observant Newt du coin des yeux, appréciant le tableau. Newt au milieu de toute cette neige, les cheveux saupoudrés par de doux flocons et le nez quelque peu rougi, fit battre plus fort le cœur du plus jeune qui dissimula plus amplement ses joues derrière sa chaude écharpe.

Il aurait pu rester des heures à la regarder marcher dans la neige, il ne s'en serait pas lassé, mais Newt brisa le doux silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Nous avons toute l'après-midi, donc pas de précipitation, » lui dit-il avec un petit sourire réconfortant.

Puis, Newt lui rappela les directives à prendre pour produire un patronus, ce que Credence écouta sérieusement, tout en lançant des regards quelque peu réservé vers Newt.

« Expecto Patronum, » souffla ensuite Newt en bougeant élégant sa baguette.

Et les yeux de Credence brillèrent de la lueur émise par la baguette de Newt, alors qu'un petit animal se formait, au cœur filiforme et à la tête de dragon. L'animal était tout aussi gros qu'un chien, bien que Newt lui ait dit qu'en réalité, cette espèce pouvait changer de forme en fonction de son habitat.

Le patronus de Newt Scamander était un Occamy qui fila dans la neige, comme heureux de gambader un peu. Credence l'observa en silence tout en se tournant pour le suivre du regard, se demandant quel pourrait être le sien.

« Des souvenirs joyeux, Credence, » lui ajouta Newt en se retournant vers lui. « Peut-être notre réveillon de Noël ? »

« Ce souvenir est pourtant mon plus précieux souvenir, » lui fit Credence en détourant les yeux vers la neige à ses pieds tout en récupérant sa propre baguette anciennement protégée dans la poche de son manteau. « La dernière fois j'avais beau me remémorer ce jour, je n'ai réussi à produire que de pauvres petites étincelles. »

Oui, pour lui, Noël avait été une journée riche en émotion qu'il considérait comme le meilleur moment de sa vie.

« C'est peut-être ce que tu crois, mais ton cœur n'est pas d'accord, » fut la réponse de Newt qui scrutait à présent pensivement son propre patronus qui rampait un peu plus loin.

Credence pointa sa baguette devant lui et s'humecta les lèvres, sourcils froncés. Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas avant une petite heure que les choses commencèrent à sérieusement bouger. Il avait retiré son écharpe et son manteau était ouvert tant l'effort l'avait réchauffé, et Newt l'encourageait du mieux qu'il pouvait, l'aidant à se focaliser sur ses souvenirs.

« Rappelle-toi de tous ces moments où tu as senti ton cœur battre à la dérobée, » lui conseilla Newt dont l'épaule gauche était occupée par un Pickett curieux.

Ne souhaitant pas abandonner maintenant, surtout en ce temps de guerre silencieuse, Credence se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma un instant ses paupières. Sa main se referma plus puissamment autour de sa baguette et il inspira.

Il repensa au sourire de Nagini quand elle avait reçu une lettre de ses parents retrouvés, lui annonçant qu'elle était la bienvenue en Chine. Il repensa à l'expression touchée et réjouie de Tina quand il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire de magnifiques gants en cuir qu'elle mettait tous les jours quand elle sortait. Il repensa à Jabob si enjoué à l'idée de lui apprendre une nouvelle recette. Il repensa à l'entrain féroce de Queenie dès qu'il lui racontait le nouveau sort qu'il avait appris.

Et puis… cette soirée-là. Quand ils étaient tous dans le salon il y a quelques semaines de ça et écoutaient un programme amusant à la radio, proposé par Jacob. Newt était dans le canapé près de Credence, et les rires pleuvaient. Dans un élan de joie, Newt avait finit par passer un bras autour de ses épaules, le prenant d'abord de court, mais qui avait touché Credence. Il repensa à ce bras chaud sur ses épaules, contre sa nuque. Ce bras que Newt ne retira pas, même pas après que son rire ce soit calmé et qu'ils continuèrent leur écoute. Il se rappela du bond titanesque de son cœur quand il comprit que le bras déposé par Newt était conscient et qu'il avait choisi de le laisser autour de lui, remarquant que Credence ne semblait pas s'en effaroucher.

À l'unisson avec ce souvenir, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et ses joues s'empourprèrent, puis il rouvrit les yeux.

« Expecto Patronum ! »

Les yeux de Newt Scamander s'écarquillèrent alors qu'un amas lumineux s'échappait de la baguette de Credence, éclairant ses pupilles de mille feux.

« Tu as réussi, Credence ! » s'exclama ensuite Newt, totalement dépassé.

Dans sa joie, il manqua de renverser Pickett qui s'accrocha du mieux qu'il puisse contre le tissu de son manteau bleu. Credence quant à lui, resta bouche bée, alors que la masse de lumière regagnait le sol et commençait à prendre forme. Sa baguette se baissa lentement, tandis que les yeux curieux de Newt se plantèrent sur le futur patronus.

La forme commença à se préciser, à bouger, les deux hommes restèrent à la scruter. Et soudain, la morphologie du nouvel animal produite par cette magie blanche fut claire, et ce fut d'abord les yeux de Newt Scamander qui s'écarquillèrent.

Il s'agissait d'un Occamy qui fila un peu plus loin, de façon légère et presque féérique. Credence cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne pouvant pas se tromper. Son patronus s'avérait être de la même espèce que celui de Newt.

« C'est aussi un Occamy, » souffla Credence avant de se retourner vers Newt qui scrutait l'animal quelque peu sidéré. « C'est… étonnant ? »

Newt parut se réveiller de sa soudaine torpeur et resserra plus fermement son écharpe autour de son cou.

« N-… Non ! » lui fit-il peut-être un peu trop rapidement. « Enfin… C'est relativement rare. »

Tout de même intrigué que son patronus soit le même que celui de Newt, Credence sentit un petit brin de satisfaction gagner son cœur alors qu'il reportait son regard vers l'animal qui disparaisait doucement avant de se fondre dans la neige et ne plus exister du tout.

« Très belle prouesse aujourd'hui, » reprit plus vivement Newt en se rapprochant du brun qui commençait à voir son corps se refroidir. « Je pense que nous devrions rentrer, j'ai malheureusement un diné comestible à préparer ! »

Newt s'était arrêté à un pas de lui, et Credence attarda un instant son regard sur le doux sourire que lui offrait l'autre homme. Le plus jeune lui hocha donc la tête en répondant à son sourire, lui aussi fier d'avoir enfin réussi à produire un patronus. Et en plus de tout ça, il possédait le même que celui de son béguin secret.

O

Alors que Newt préparait le repas du soir en haut, Credence avait fait un tour dans les profondeurs de la maisonnée, là où les autres créatures de Newt non contenues dans sa valise résidaient. Il en nourrit la plupart, filtra une partie de l'eau du bassin artificiel principal et nettoya une partie de l'habitat des Fwooper. Newt avait parfaite confiance en lui, et désormais, tous ces gestes étaient dans la routine de Credence qui alla un instant s'arrêter devant le nid des nouveaux-nés Occamy.

Il eut l'impression de revoir son propre patronus bouger sous ses yeux, et inconsciemment, un petit sourire vint glisser sur ses lèvres et il se pencha pour récupérer l'un d'eux –Arthur de son nom- et joua doucement avec lui, tout en caressant le haut de son petit crâne.

Quand il remonta au rez-de-chaussée, une douce odeur de légumes grillés se faisait ressentir et son ventre gargouilla. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, Newt discutait avec Jacob et Queenie, pendant qu'il mélangeait machinalement la casserole de sauce.

« Newt nous a dit que tu t'étais surpassé aujourd'hui ! » s'enjoua Queenie qui s'était levé en voyant Credence arriver dans la cuisine. « Raconte-nous ! »

« Ne me rends pas trop jaloux quand même, » plaisanta Jacob qui avait lui aussi l'air impatient d'en apprendre davantage.

Quelque peu intimidé par leur chaud enthousiasme, Credence glissa un regard vers Newt qui lui rendit un sourire d'entrain pour l'aider à continuer. Ce ne fut juste avant qu'il ne remarque qu'il touillait depuis bien trop longtemps et que la sauce manqua de peu de brûler.

« J'ai réussi à produire un patronus, » avoua donc Credence qui ne put retenir un sourire.

Le visage de Jacob et Queenie s'éclairèrent soudain, le moldu ayant lui aussi plus d'une fois entendu Queenie parler de la pratique que requérait cette technique et la difficulté qu'elle offrait quand le brun avait commencé son entrainement.

« Mais c'est génial ! Tu n'as finalement pas mis longtemps ! » s'exclama Queenie avec joie en enlaçant soudain Credence dans l'euphorie.

Étant habitué aux élans d'affection de la blonde, Credence ne fut plus comme autrefois, tendu par cette embrassade et se laissa faire, appréciant la douce chaleur de la jeune femme.

« Et donc, qu'elle forme a pris ton patronus ? » demanda alors Tina qui était rentrée dans le salon au moment de la bonne nouvelle, tout en lui hochant ensuite la tête dans un geste de félicitation.

Newt qui jusque-là avait sauvé la sauce des légumes de la catastrophe et dont les yeux s'étaient posé sur le petit groupe, détourna rapidement le regard après un faible raclement de gorge, attaquant l'assaisonnement final de la préparation.

« Un Occamy, » fit Credence sans hésiter.

Queenie se retourna vivement vers Newt faussement occupé à cuisiner et Tina arqua un sourcil.

« Un Occamy, comme celui sorti de l'œuf ? » l'interrogea Jacob en se rappelant de la toute première aventure qui l'avait lié au fameux Newt Scamander.

« Un Occamy, _comme_ Newt ? » demanda Tina pour sa part, alors qu'un petit sourire en coin se dessinait sur son visage.

La réaction de Tina interrogea Credence, qui ressemblait à la surprise qu'avait eue Newt au début. Ne sachant pas trop à quoi ça pouvait correspondre, le brun hocha lentement la tête, et ses yeux se glissèrent instinctivement vers Newt.

« Est-ce que-… »

Mais Credence fut coupé par Queenie qui fit volte-face vers lui, les yeux pétillants de malice, ce qui déstabilisa quelque peu le plus jeune.

« Ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, » lui assura la jeune femme avant de jeter un bref regard vers sa sœur que ne sut pas décrire Credence.

Soudain, le rouge monta aux joues de Credence qui se mit à comprendre que peut-être, son patronus avait pris la forme de celui de Newt par le simple fait qu'il avait une forte attirance pour lui. Newt lui avait un jour raconté que le patronus en lui-même était une entité venant du plus profond de son être, qui pouvait être muable et sujet au changement de personnalité de chacun.

Ceci correspondrait donc bien aux expressions de ses amis, et le brun voulut se faire tout petit, là au milieu de la cuisine.

Néanmoins, la conversation dévia rapidement sur un autre sujet apporté par Tina qui avait visiblement remarqué le malaise de Credence, jusqu'à ce qu'on sonna à la porte. C'était Theseus Scamander, le frère de Newt, invité pour le repas, mais aussi, pour discuter un peu concernant les mises à jour du ministère concernant Grindelwald.

Étrangement, Credence avait trouvé très peu de Newt chez Theseus, mais il s'était pris à rapidement l'apprécier malgré leur opposé total concernant leurs personnalités et leurs idées. Quand il lui serra la main de façon ferme mais plutôt chaleureuse, Theseus lui sourit légèrement et alla saluer son frère toujours aux fourneaux.

« D'après la météo, la neige n'est pas prête de s'arrêter, je plains sincèrement tous les no-maj et leurs moyens de locomotion… » fit Queenie alors qu'ils étaient tous à table.

En général, les discussions plus sérieuses débutaient lors du dessert, mais à cet instant-là, leur petit groupe était semblable à une famille réunie à table durant un soir commun.

« J'ai de la chance que ma boulangerie ne soit pas à dix coins de rues d'ici, » affirma Jacob en se réservant de salade. « La clientèle se fait aussi un peu plus moindre. »

Soudain, la main de Newt se figea alors qu'il amenait à sa bouche une fourchette de poisson, et ses yeux vinrent se poser sur un petit être au pelage orangé qui se tenait sur l'une des commodes du salon et qui tentait de s'approcher bien trop de la cheminée, là où il pourrait s'échapper.

« Fifi ! Reviens là ! » s'écria donc Newt en lâchant la fourchette en argent qui retomba bruyamment dans son assiette.

Mais Credence étant le plus proche du côté salon, fut le premier à réagir en se retournant vers le bébé Niffler qui détalait toujours plus vite vers la cheminée. Ni une ni deux, le brun quitta sa chaise, et sortit d'une main experte sa montre à gousset toujours dans l'une de ses poches, quoi qu'il porte. Cette montre lui avait été offerte par Newt et ses amis à Noël, et avait été un cadeau très précieux pour Credence. Cadeau qui sembla attirer l'oreille et le nez du Niffler.

En effet, alors que Credence se tenait debout en maintenant la montre à gousset par la chaine dorée, le bébé Niffler avait arrêté sa course et scrutait avec envie la jolie montre qui pendait devant ses yeux. Le petit groupe derrière lui retint sa respiration, espérant ne pas avoir à fouiller à nouveau tout Londres pour récupérer les créatures de Newt qui continuait d'avoir toujours la fâcheuse manie de s'échapper.

« Fifi, le monde à l'extérieur n'est vraiment pas ce que tu cherches, » lui fit Credence en osant un pas en avant.

La prénommée Fifi pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, et soudain, sauta agilement de la commode sur laquelle elle était pour finalement se précipiter vers Credence et bondir sur la montre. Elle s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces alors que la tension derrière redescendait et que Newt se levait précipitamment pour aller récupérer sa valise située près du canapé.

« Troisième fois en un mois, » nota Tina en retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, à présent bien trop habituée pour réellement faire la morale au magizoologiste un peu tête en l'air.

Newt ouvrit la mallette alors que Credence récupérait la petite créature au doux pelage entre ses mains pour la guider jusqu' à son habitat plus sécurisé.

« Je ne peux pas le croire, cette chipie est pire qu'une adolescente rebelle, » souffla Newt en refermant ensuite la valise pour ensuite lever les yeux vers Credence. « Merci, Credence. Tu ne finiras donc jamais de m'épater. »

Le brun sentit ses joues chauffer au compliment et hocha brièvement la tête alors qu'à la table derrière eux, il y eut quelques petites expressions amusées, mais aucun chuchotement curieux, ce qui apaisa Credence.

Cependant, lorsque Newt se rassit à la gauche de son frère et que les conversations reprirent notamment à propos de la race du petit animal et de ses dons de fuite, Theseus se pencha légèrement vers lui.

« Doué et efficace, ton petit copain, » lui chuchota-t-il. « Tu ne pouvais pas choisir mieux. »

« Ce n'est pas mon _petit copain_ , tu le sais très bien, » maugréa Newt sans même daigner le regarder.

« Tu en es sûr ? »

Le coud de coude que lui offrit Newt mit fin à la conversation mais Theseus reporta un regard vers le second concerné, pensif. De son côté, dans un coin de son esprit, Newt se promit de ne certainement pas raconter à son frère que le patronus de Credence était lui aussi un Occamy, ou bien il ne pourrait pas se débarrasser de Theseus et sa moquerie fraternelle.

Puis, un peu avant que le dessert ne soit servit par Jacob qui avait ramené quelques bons restes de sa boulangerie, Queenie et Theseus apposèrent des sorts protecteurs tout autour de la maison du cadet des Scamander afin de protéger l'endroit de potentiels espions. Jacob ne fut pas retiré de la confidence malgré le fait qu'il était un moldu. Theseus avait mis un temps monstre à s'y faire, mais il était inutile de l'écarter du sujet de conversation, et puis, cela en allait de sa sureté.

Sans mensonge, ils pouvaient protéger Jacob, Queenie avait apposé son veto, refusant de le laisser dans le flou ou de procéder à des Oubliettes répétitifs. Ainsi, le petit groupe s'était réinstallé en silence devant le dessert aux fruits, et Theseus leur résuma leurs dernières recherches, plutôt creuses.

Tout ce que Credence capta au milieu de ce flot d'informations assez complexes que Tina et Queenie semblaient assimiler sans trop de difficulté, c'était que Grindelwald gagnait en partisans, que les meurtres de sorciers plutôt connus avaient été recensés et que les tensions naissaient en sein des grandes villes entre deux groupes distincts.

« Et nous avons eu en trois semaines deux tentatives d'assassinat au sein même du ministère, » ajouta Theseus qui pour sa part, avait bien du mal à déguster son dessert.

« J'ai cru entendre ça, » se désola Queenie. « N'ont-ils rien obtenu de la bouche des auteurs ? »

« Nous n'obtenons rien. Les hommes envoyés indirectement par Grindelwald ne nous permettent aucune récolte de données.

« Je crois aussi que Grindelwald recherche des dragons pour instaurer une dissuasion à son encontre, » ajouta Newt sans lever les yeux de son assiette, alors que de sa fourchette, il jouait inconsciemment avec un morceau de fraise. « Alors que les trafiquants gardent en général toujours un ou deux dragons en tant que trophée de fierté, tous ceux que j'ai pu interpeller ces deux derniers mois m'ont tous dis les avoir vendus pour une somme folle d'argent. »

« Et aucun d'eux ne se remémore le visage de l'acheteur, » glissa Credence pour appuyer les dires de Newt, lui aussi en manque d'appétit.

La nouvelle fit grimacer Queenie et Theseus grinça des dents, visiblement à bout. Toutes techniques d'approche même en connaissant le pays où se cachait Grindelwald étaient tombées à l'eau, et le combattre de front réveillerait ses fidèles tous éparpillés dans le pays qui verrait leur rage être attisée. C'est tout ce que Grindelwald attendait. La flamme tombant sur la poudre qu'il avait dispersée.

Et lorsqu'à vingt-trois heures, aucune petite idée ne put être apportée, Tina se leva, ses deux mains contre la table.

« À ce rythme-là, nous n'avancerons à rien. Je propose que nous allions nous coucher, » dit-elle fermement. « Reportons le sujet à demain. La nuit porte conseil. »

Quelque peu dépité par les mauvaises nouvelles, le petit groupe se leva, et commença à débarrasser et nettoyer la cuisine.

« Mais le temps nous poursuit et nous mort les fesses, » fit tout de même Theseus une fois que chacun alla regagner sa chambre pour la nuit –Newt l'hébergeant dans sa chambre-. « Je sens que bientôt, ça va nous claquer à la figure. »

Credence qui rejoignait l'escalier, s'arrêta en bas de celui-ci, sa main se refermant douloureusement autour de la rambarde en bois. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers l'ainé des Scamander qui discuta alors plus bas avec Newt.

Lui aussi, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Qui lui dévorait les entrailles depuis un moment déjà. Cette période plutôt calme malgré les recherches semblait ne tenir qu'à un fil, et ceci l'effrayait énormément.

Quand il se glissa sous ses chaudes couettes une fois lavé et habillé pour la nuit, les premières images qui flashèrent dans son esprit une fois ses pupilles fermées, fut le visage trempé, chagriné mais au faible petit sourire de Newt Scamander. Ceci eut pour effet de le sortir de son pré-sommeil et il rouvrit brutalement les yeux, le souffle court.

Sa chambre était sombre, mais la lumière des lampadaires extérieurs arrivait à se faufiler entre les pans des rideaux et éclairait quelques parcelles de sa chambre, notamment une partie du cadre photo où se braquèrent les pupilles noires de Credence. Il déglutit, et s'enroula plus solidement dans sa couette puis ferma les yeux avec force, alors que la photo animée était toujours éclairée partiellement, présentant le petit groupe à Noël devant le sapin.

Mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux, son rêve lui revenait en mémoire et son cœur s'accélérait. Il revoyait Newt désarmé à ses pieds, il revoyait sa propre baguette pointée vers lui, et le tonnerre qui déchirait le ciel tout autour de lui. Cette vision lui agrippait la gorge et ne le laissait pas s'échapper, et jamais encore ça ne l'était arrivé.

Il tuait Newt. Oui, il tuait Newt dans ce rêve, ce qui était totalement aberrant, mais pourtant, ça lui prenait les tripes. Et puis, les paroles de Theseus en bas dans le salon lui revinrent en mémoire, lui glaçant le sang.

 _Je sens que bientôt, ça va nous claquer à la figure._

Ils devaient faire quelque chose et vite. Ou quelque chose allait réellement claquer. Ils devaient prendre les rênes, et bouger. Le souffle court, Credence rouvrit à nouveau les yeux, ses pupilles retombant sur le cadre aux visages joyeux. Son cœur se serra, mais une décision fut prise. C'était une idée qui avait germé dans son esprit il y a un petit mois, mais à présent, c'était surement la meilleure chose à faire.

Lui seul était en mesure de faire ce à quoi il pensait, et si le ministère savait qu'il pouvait pratiquement entièrement contrôler l'Obscurus, il l'aurait très certainement déjà arraché des mains du groupe des Goldstein pour l'utiliser contre Grindelwald. Mais non, Newt avait décidé de garder ça secret.

C'était à son tour d'aider.

* * *

 _Helloow, voilà donc la second chapitre en espérant que vous ayez aimé._

 _J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire l'épisode sur le Patronus, j'ai donc pris la liberté de dire que celui de Newt était un Occamy._

 _Donc à présent, les choses sérieuses vont commencer, on rentre dans le vif du scénario dès le chapitre 3._

 _Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous avez des suggestions, des critiques…_

 _À très vite j'espère, ciaou ^^_


	3. La ferme décision de Credence

_-''-_  
Chapitre 3  
 **La ferme décision de Credence  
** _-''-_

Quand Newt Scamander entra dans la cuisine au petit matin, il fut surpris de voir Credence lui aussi levé si tôt, mais se figea soudain en remarquant la pâleur du plus jeune et ses yeux rougis.

« Credence, est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda aussitôt Newt, inquiet.

Credence qui était assis à la table de la cuisine, tasse de café entre ses mains, visage tourné vers la fenêtre à contempler pensivement la neige, sursauta, et porta un regard aux cernes plus prononcés que la vieille vers Newt qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Ne t'en fais pas… Seulement un cauchemar, » lui fit Credence en esquissant un bref sourire, ses deux mains se serrant avec plus de force autour du café presque froid qu'il n'avait pas encore touché.

Le même cauchemar l'avait frappé cette nuit-là, avec plus d'intensité, et quand il s'était réveillé, ses affaires étaient encore une fois en désordre et il s'était demandé par quel miracle la maisonnée n'avait pas entendu ce boucan. Ceci indiquait bien que le petit groupe avait hautement besoin de sommeil.

Et voir Newt vivant et en bonne santé face à lui était le plus beau des cadeaux en cette fraiche matinée, mais il tenta de ne pas montrer son soulagement, par crainte d'effrayer Newt.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? » insista pourtant son ainé en prenant place près de lui sur une chaise, expression préoccupée derrière ses traits encore un peu ensommeillés. « Tu m'as l'air d'avoir un bon nombre d'heures de sommeil en retard. Peut-être devrais-je te concocter une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour cette nuit ? »

Credence se tendit, et plongea son regard vers le café noir dans sa tasse intouchée. Cette nuit il ne sera plus ici, Newt ne pourra plus lui venir en aide.

« Ça va passer, je me coucherai plus tôt ce soir, » lui promit finalement Credence en osant alors un regard vers lui.

L'expression pourtant quelque peu inquiète de Newt ne disparut pas de son doux visage, et sans quitter Credence des yeux alors qu'il n'était pas le plus friand de tous concernant les regards visuels, il plaça l'une de ses mains contre l'avant-bras du brun.

« Tu peux encore me parler de tes cauchemars, comme avant, » lui assura Newt d'une voix plus basse, plus douce. « Tu sais très bien que tu peux te confier à moi, mon temps, je te le donne. »

Lorsque la main de Newt accrut doucement la pression contre son bras comme une promesse silencieuse, Credence sentit son cœur de chavirer, toujours touché par la franchise et la gentillesse de son ainé. Mais il s'obligea à reporter un regard vers son café, refusant de fondre à nouveau pour lui, et lui raconter ses terribles visions. Ce n'étaient que des rêves après-tout, Newt n'avait pas à se prendre la tête pour de telles broutilles.

Et se confier à nouveau à lui, discuter et se regarder, allait le faire douter dans sa décision, et il refusait.

« Ce n'est rien d'extravagant, la fatigue est plus gênante que mes mauvais rêves, » lui fit Credence, n'aimant pourtant pas mentir, surtout à Newt.

Mais Newt n'insista pas, ce n'était pas dans son habitude, et il hocha lentement la tête, sans pour autant lâcher son bras, et Credence se pris à apprécier cette douce pression contre son muscle. Il fut à deux doigts de fermer les yeux afin de déguster ce doux instant quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans petit hall de la maison.

Newt lâcha le bras de Credence aussitôt et les deux hommes levèrent la tête vers Tina qui entrait dans la cuisine déjà peignée et habillée. La jeune femme eut un temps d'arrêt en remarquant les deux garçons assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Credence le rouge aux joues et Newt au regard quelque peu fuyant, avec pour seul indice d'un petit déjeuner, la tasse blanche entre les mains du plus jeune.

« J'arrive peut-être… au mauvais moment ? » tenta Tina en arquant un sourcil, immobile sur le seuil de la porte.

« Non, la cuisine est tout à toi, » lui répondit aussitôt Newt en jetant un rapide regard entendu à l'égard de l'autre sorcier pour ensuite se lever. « Je vous fais cuire quelques œufs ? »

« Je vais m'en occuper, rassis-toi ! » contra aussitôt la jeune femme qui connaissait les dons désastreux de Newt quand il s'agissait de faire cuir quelque chose sur le feu.

Un petit sourire amusé traversa les lèvres de Credence qui s'apaisa un peu, mais au moment où il portait la tasse à ses lèvres, elle lui fut interceptée doucement des mains par Newt qui s'était lui aussi levé.

« Laisse-moi te la réchauffer, » lui fit-il pour ensuite déposer la tasse elle aussi sur le feu.

Lui lâchant un « merci », Credence laissa son dos retomber contre le dossier de la chaise, et ferma un instant les yeux, profitant de la douce odeur d'œuf, de bacon et de café qui commencèrent à se promener dans toute la cuisine ouverte sur le salon chaleureux. Du coin de l'œil, Tina et Newt remarquèrent que Credence paraissait tendu, et après une œillade entendue, ils retournèrent à leurs tâches mais conscient qu'il fallait garder un œil sur le plus jeune de la famille.

Quand Tina termina la cuisson, Theseus entrait lui aussi dans la cuisine, et paraissait être le plus réveillé de tous. Credence eut l'impression que le jeune homme n'avait même pas pris la peine de se changer ou bien de dormir tant il ressemblait à la personne qu'il avait croisée dans le couloir après s'être lavé les dents.

Et lorsque Queenie et Jacob arrivèrent eux aussi dans la cuisine, Theseus et Tina étaient dans le salon à préparer leurs affaires tout en discutant de finance concernant la protection du personnel au ministère, et Newt offrait quelques morceaux de bacon au chat de Queenie qui avait miaulé un long moment dans la cuisine.

Credence prit une plus ample inspiration alors qu'il s'essuyait les mains, et fit un pas en avant, se trouvant au milieu même de la délimitation entre les deux pièces.

« J'aurais quelque chose… à vous annoncer, » dit-il, le cœur battant.

Newt penché vers le chat noir en lâcha presque le dernier morceau de bacon que le chat peina à récupérer tant sa poigne s'était raffermi autour de la viande, alors que les quatre autres s'arrêtaient eux aussi dans leurs actions. Credence n'avait jamais aimé être le centre de l'attention, mais à aujourd'hui, il prit sur lui, et serra alors les poings, déterminé.

« J'ai pris une décision afin d'obtenir un avantage sur Grindelwald et faire pencher la balance de notre côté, » avoua-t-il alors que son regard glissait inconsciemment jusqu'à Newt qui se levait lentement sans le lâcher des yeux.

Le chat miaula plus fort et sauta agilement sur la table pour terminer l'assiette de bacon, mais personne ne vint le retirer. Alors que toutes les expressions furent curieuses, voire inquiètes, Queenie elle, écarquilla les yeux et plaqua une main contre sa bouche, néanmoins, Newt l'aperçut et fronça illico les sourcils.

« Toutes les idées sont bonnes à prendre, » l'encouragea Theseus dont les traits de son visage paraissaient s'être apaisés.

Mais Newt n'aima pas cela et reporta un regard vers Credence qui fixait à nouveau le sol, conscient que ses pensées avaient dû être entendues par Queenie.

« Je vais retourner auprès de Grindelwald en tant qu'espion et récolter le maximum d'informations possibles, » avoua finalement le brun en osant un regard vers Theseus, Jacob, Queenie et Tina située du côté salon.

Tina parut alors catastrophée et entrouvrit la bouche, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit alors que Jacob secouait vivement la tête en soufflant des « non, non ».

« Credence, tu ne peux pas ! » fut la voix de Newt, la plus forte d'entre toutes.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner puisque Newt avait déjà brisé les derniers centimètres les séparant pour se placer devant lui.

« Il le faut, je peux le faire, » répliqua pourtant Credence, la gorge nouée, plongeant son regard dans celui d'un Newt épouvanté.

Et ce fut une erreur. Le regard de Newt le toucha énormément et l'attrista. Credence détourna les yeux tout en se remémorant son rêve.

« C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, et tu le sais, on ne te laissera pas risquer ça ! » fit ensuite Queenie qui elle aussi s'approcha pour attraper fermement la main de Credence. « C'est de la folie. »

« Je refuse de te faire en courir un risque si grand ! » ajouta Newt en secouant vivement la tête. « Je sais parfaitement que tu es capable de le faire, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire, nous allons trouver une solution ! »

Les voix se haussèrent, et le flot de paroles se mélangea si bien qu'aucune phrase ne put être auditivement comprise, et ce fut Theseus qui mit fin au chaos en élevant le ton.

« Laissez-le s'exprimer. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Theseus, même Credence qui avait retenu son souffle, ayant pourtant prédit leurs réactions. Et lorsque Newt reporta un regard perdu vers Credence, le brun expira longuement, puis se lança tout en évitant soigneusement le regard de ses amis, s'autorisant simplement à parfois croiser le regard de l'ainé des Scamander qui était le seul à avoir gardé une expression impassible.

« Grindelwald convoite mon pouvoir, et comme vous l'avez dit précédemment, il continuera de chargée ses armées tout pendant que le professeur Dumbledore sera toujours de ce monde… » Il prit un temps d'arrêt, mais personne ne vint prendre la parole, puis il continua, plus déterminé. « Techniquement, lors de la bataille, Grindelwald n'a jamais pu être mis au courant de ce qui m'est arrivé, il ne sait pas que j'ai trouvé refuge chez vous. »

« Revenir jusqu'à lui est de la folie, s'il découvre la supercherie… » commença Queenie dans un souffle tout en secouant lentement la tête. « Et il la découvrira bien assez tôt-… »

« Je lui dirais que je suis partie de mon côté pour me retrouver, » répliqua Credence en croisant le regard perturbé de la jeune femme, ce qui attrista son cœur. « Et ça n'aurait pas été la première fois, souvent je-… »

« Mentir au grand méchant n'est-il pas un peu… osé ? » coupa soudain Jacob en haussant un sourcil.

Credence déglutit, sachant que oui, ça ne sera pas si simple, loin de là.

« Il-… Je sais que je suis _précieux_ pour lui, » ajouta Credence en sachant pertinemment que le pouvoir de son Obscurus était toujours convoité. « Il ne risquerait pas de me faire du mal ou de me tuer. »

« Là n'est pas la question, on refuse de te savoir là-bas alors que tu es porteur d'une bombe ! » insista Tina en faisant les gros yeux.

« Grindelwald est un personnage sans aucun scrupule, qui sait ce qui pourrait te faire encourir ! » renchérit Newt sur le même ton.

Pourtant, il avait longuement pesé le pour et le contre, mais la ferveur de ses amis était si puissante qu'il en resta un instant muet, et ce fut à nouveau la voix plus forte de Theseus qui se fit entendre :

« Cette idée est l'une des meilleures que nous ayons eues jusqu'à présent. »

« Theseus ! » s'indigna aussitôt Newt en faisant volte-face vers lui.

Les deux frères se toisèrent du regard en silence, comme communiquant par pensées, et personne ne semblait vouloir briser la soudaine tension entre les Scamander. Credence scruta le dos de Newt, bouche entrouverte, quelque peu touché par la prise de position de Newt pour le protéger de cette idée potentiellement suicide.

« Il est le plus apte à regagner les rangs de Grindelwald sans apporter des soupçons sur lui, » fit alors Theseus dans un ton assombri sans lâcher son frère des yeux. « Il sait que Credence recherche toujours son identité, et je pense qu'il est loin de s'imaginer qu'il a osé retourner du côté du ministère alors qu'il souhaitait sa peau au premier abord. »

Newt plissa les yeux, comme analysant les paroles de son frère, mais il secoua rapidement la tête, refusant toujours cette idée. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour exprimer son mécontentement, Theseus reprit en levant un index devant lui, lui intimant de lui laisser un temps de parole.

« Et puis, si jamais Grindelwald souhaite lui tirer les vers du nez à l'aide d'un veritasérum, je sais que tu as de quoi contrer l'effet, tu as déjà produit des potions efficaces, Newt. »

« Et si je refuse ? » répliqua Newt, sourcils froncés, poings serrés.

« Tu ne risquerais pas d'encourir la vie de ton protégé. »

Credence se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que Newt tressaillit à ce nom utilisé. Soudain plus tendu, Newt commença à se masser les tempes du bout de ses doigts tremblants, puis soudain, la voix de Credence se fit entendre, ferme et assurée :

« J'ai pris ma décision. Je ne changerais pas d'avis… »

Newt se retourna lentement, à présent à l'expression peinée. Mais Credence mis tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas s'attarder sur son visage et continua :

« On ne peut pas laisser passer cette opportunité, je ne pense pas que plus tard une solution de cette envergure puisse s'offrir à nous. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, Credence, » lui assura Tina, attristée elle aussi.

« Je sais. Mais je souhaite le faire. Je veux moi aussi participer à cette guerre. »

La tension semblait s'évanouir doucement malgré les indécisions de chacun. Newt avait tué un bon nombre de fois son frère dans sa tête, mais ayant vu la détermination de Credence et son regard résolu, le jeune Scamander s'était tu et commençait à s'y résigner lentement.

« Nous pourrons communiquer avec toi via les braises de la cheminée, » ajouta Theseus en désignant d'un bref geste du menton la cheminée dans le salon derrière eux. « Il te suffira de faire un feu dehors, ou dans une des chambres que tu auras pourvue de sorts de silence, et on pourra aisément t'aider dans ton parcours. »

« Et si Grindelwald le piège et l'entend discuter avec l'extérieur, » répliqua Newt sur la défensive. « Les risques sont trop grands ! »

« Newt, si tu avais la possibilité de le faire, tu l'aurais fait sans demander notre avis sur la question, » répliqua son frère sans même le regarder, son regard rivé dans celui de Credence.

Le regard mauvais qu'adressa Newt à Theseus ne manqua pas à Tina qui était de tout cœur avec lui. Elle non plus ne souhaitait pas faire encourir à Credence de tels risques après tout ce qu'il avait enduré et cet énorme pouvoir qui n'était pas encore totalement sous son contrôle.

« Et si… Et si nous continuons cette discussion ce soir ? » proposa Queenie d'une petite voix tout en tentant un sourire. « Nous aurons la journée pour réfléchir. »

« Je crains que ça ne soit… tout réfléchi, » glissa tout de même Jacob dont le bras était entouré par ceux de Queenie.

« Nous mettrons en place ce plan ce soir, » fit donc Theseus en réarrangeant sa cravate d'une main habile. « Remercions plutôt Credence pour cet acte de courage. »

Mais Newt n'était en rien détendu, et observa sombrement son frère récupérer sa valise pour ensuite offrir un bref signe de tête au petit groupe et transplaner dans la seconde, surement un peu en retard pour le boulot, ou bien presser de partager de bonnes nouvelles concernant un plan futur.

Dès qu'il disparut, Queenie lâcha le bras de Jacob et s'approcha de Credence pour lui attraper les deux mains et plonger son regard clair dans le sien si noir.

« Prends le temps de réfléchir, mon cœur… » lui dit-elle, touchée. « Et sache que… qu'on sera toujours de ton côté. »

Derrière elle, Tina lui offrit un petit sourire tout en hochant la tête pour approuver les dires de sa sœur, et Credence sentit à nouveau son cœur se serrer et sa gorge se nouer. Il avala difficilement et hocha faiblement la tête.

« Merci… J'ai de la chance de vous avoir rencontré, » dit-il en baissant ensuite les yeux vers le beau tapis à ses pieds.

Puis, après un doux baiser de la part de Queenie contre son front, et un petit geste pour ébouriffer ses cheveux de la part de Jacob, chacun partit de son côté, et rapidement, comme le jour précédent, Newt et Credence furent de nouveau seuls dans le salon.

Aucun des deux ne bougea, et Newt garda un instant son regard fixé vers la neige visible à travers la vitre du salon tandis que Credence n'osa le regarder, le cœur lourd. Quitter Newt pour un temps, et savoir qu'il allait l'inquiéter durant de longs jours de mission, le chagrinaient.

« Ta décision… est réellement prise ? » murmura soudain Newt alors que sa main vint nerveusement réajuster sans trop d'idées l'antenne de la radio.

Pour toute réponse, yeux rivés vers le sol, Credence hocha la tête et ajouta un faible « oui » au cas où Newt évitait tout regard vers lui. Puis, il se racla la gorge, et après avoir pris sur lui, pour le futur du monde des sorciers et de no-maj, se lança à nouveau.

« Newt… Ce que je n'ai pas dit… C'est que… » il leva donc enfin les yeux vers Newt qui osait vers lui un regard réservé, partagé entre appréhension et curiosité. « Je pars dès que possible, avant qu'ils ne reviennent tous ce soir. »

« Credence… » commença Newt, ses yeux s'arrondissant d'horreur suivant la nouvelle.

« Je suis désolé… Mais je préfère partir en tant que voleur… Avant que Tina et Queenie n'aient plus réfléchi et décident d'y apposer leur veto. »

« Je ne suis pas non plus pour, Credence, je-… »

« Je suis _désolé_ , Newt. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, et les deux hommes demeurèrent immobiles au milieu du salon, le souffle court. La préoccupation acide se lisait clairement sur le visage de Newt tandis que malgré son choix douloureux qui enserrait son cœur, les yeux de Credence portaient une détermination vivace, bien que profondément désolé.

Les poings de Newt se serrèrent, et il déglutit, ne sachant comment l'arrêter dans cette folie. Certes, ce que disait Theseus à propos de cette idée sortie du chapeau du Père-Noël était vraie, et Credence était le mieux placé pour mener à bien sa mission. Mais s'étant grandement attaché au brun, il ne pouvait pas concevoir de le quitter pour une telle chose.

« Il faut faire de sacrifices dans la guerre, et on ne peut pas passer à côté d'une occasion en or, » ajouta ensuite Credence d'une voix un peu plus basse, plus cassée.

En réalité, ce fut la première fois qu'il voyait Newt réagir ainsi. Qu'il voyait tant de détresse et chagrin dans les yeux du sorcier. Il l'avait déjà vu triste ou attristé bien que c'était rare avec lui et son tempérament de feu, et Credence avait toujours fait de son mieux pour le réconforter.

Néanmoins, à aujourd'hui, il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour apaiser l'esprit de son grand ami.

« Ne parle pas comme ça… » lui intima Newt d'une voix elle aussi quelque peu brisée, secouant lentement la tête.

Puis, Newt bougea et en quelques grands pas, atteint Credence et sans attendre, le serra fort dans ses bras chauds sans demander au plus jeune son avis. Et cette accolade, bien qu'ayant pris de court Credence, apaisa son cœur. Cette chaleur contre son corps et l'odeur particulière de Newt envahissant tous ses sens le firent un instant sombrer, et malgré lui, ses bras vinrent regagner le dos de Newt et sans s'en rendre réellement compte, ses poings se refermèrent contre le tissu de sa veste de costume, telle une ancre.

Ce ne fut pas la première fois qu'il s'enlaçait. Non, il y avait cette fois-là à Noël, et celle du nouvel an, mais aussi celle qui avait suivi l'euphorie après avoir retrouvé un des Diricrawls du clan suivant des jours de recherches. Mais jamais le partage d'énergie n'avait été similaire à aujourd'hui. Newt enroulait fermement les épaules du plus jeune contre lui, son front pressé contre l'une d'elles comme résigné dans son silence.

« Et puis, j'ai eu un superbe professeur… » ajouta Credence qui se prit à fermer un instant les yeux, dégustant l'odeur de Newt et la sensation de ses cheveux qui venait chatouiller ses joues. « Rien ne peut m'arriver après tout ce que tu m'as enseigné. »

Il entendit Newt lâcher un petit rire dans un souffle, et ce petit vent chaud vint chatouiller lui aussi son cou. Credence serra plus fermement le dos de son ainé, ayant aimé qu'ils restent pour toujours dans cette position.

« La seule chose que j'aimerais présentement, c'est que toi, tu me soutiennes dans cette… décision, » osa soudain Credence, ne sachant pas réellement combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait ouvert la bouche.

Puis, Newt se détacha de lui, et ses deux mains vinrent se presser contre ses épaules afin qu'il puisse voir l'autre garçon droit dans les yeux, ce qui n'était pourtant pas un geste habituel de sa part. Le Scamander avait les sourcils froncés, mais une expression plus résolue.

« Je te soutiendrais _toujours_ … » lui assura-t-il d'une voix plus ferme. « Quoi que tu choisisses. »

« Même dans cette décision ? »

« Oui. Mais laisse-moi t'aider du mieux que je puisse. »

Un sourire soulagé vint éclairer le visage de Credence qui sentit soudain ses yeux piquer de larmes qu'il refusa de laisser couler pour le moment. Et finalement, Newt répondit à son sourire et détourna un instant les yeux, l'une de ses mains demeurant sur l'épaule de Credence.

« Je vais pouvoir te préparer la potion te permettant une immunité totale envers les sérum de vérité, tu n'aurais qu'à le prendre en début de voyage, et l'effet durera environ trois jours si j'accentue les doses de phosphate… » fit donc Newt un peu plus rapidement. « Pour ce qui est de notre communication, un peu de braise de notre cheminée, et je concocte de quoi nous appeler. Nous devrions aussi déjà réfléchir à ton histoire fictive en solitaire durant ces quatre mois. »

La poigne de Newt devint plus forte contre son épaule de Credence ressentit sa si forte détresse.

« Newt… Si je sens que quelque chose peut mal tourner, je m'en vais… » lui assura Credence alors qu'il attrapa doucement la chaude main de Newt contre la sienne.

Newt leva aussitôt les yeux vers lui, comme surpris par le geste, mais Credence ne lâcha pas cette main, bien que le rouge lui montait aux joues face à son propre geste.

Soudain, deux « clic » résonnèrent derrière eux. Sans attendre, les deux hommes se retournèrent, et ils aperçurent Fifi le Niffleur qui tentait à nouveau de s'échapper.

« Fifi ! » crièrent-ils en chœur.

* * *

 _Et voilà nous entrons dans le vif du scénario, ça va commencer à bouger et à se gâter. Si vous n'appréciez pas trop le comportement de Theseus, sachez qu'il y aura une évolution de ce côté là. De plus, concernant le couple central de cette fic, ça va un peu se concrétiser dans le chapitre suivant ;)_

 _Faites moi part de vos avis, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Allez, ciaou !_


End file.
